Yuu's last goodbye
by AshleighMD12
Summary: Ferid stabs yuichiro through the chest and leaves yuu to die all alone. yuu refuses to die alone. he limps and crawls to his friends, who are 10 minutes away from him. Notes: This contains the song (Coming Home) obviously, only the plot belongs to me.


Summary: Ferid stabs yuichiro through the chest and leaves yuu to die all alone. yuu refuses to die alone. he limps and crawls to his friends, who are 10 minutes away from him. Notes: This contains the song (Coming Home)  
obviously, only the plot belongs to me.

- _ **yuu's last goodbye.**_

Yuu looked down to the note in his hand. He let out a sigh as he re-read it to make sure he was in the right place.

 _ **Yuichiro Hyakuya.**_

 _ **I have been watching you and your new**_ _family_ _**for a while now. It saddens me, that you have so easily forgotten the ones that I killed. Though soon enough your new family will end up just like your old one, dead on the floor and their blood soaking the walls and floors, and this time you'll die with them. However if you don't want them to die then meet me at*******, at 3:30 am, come alone or all the people will die with you. You will be executed by my hand. No matter which path you choose your fate is sealed, but do you want your new family dragged into this?**_

 _ **Ferid**_

 _ **p.s. Even if you kill me my friends will get you in the end and they won't show as much mercy as I.**_

his hand shook with an uncontrollable furry 'I swore to kill the vamp's and now, I am willingly going to let one kill me.' His hand was covered in sweat, from the amount of anger that swam through his body, causing the meeting place to be unrecognizable. He gulped and looked at the time 3:25. 5 minutes and He would die. He knew he had to do this or his family would die. He just hoped his death would be painless. He looked down again 3:30. He herd twigs brake behind him. He turned around to be met with the silhouette of ferid. "I see you came, your family will probably not appreciate the effort though, my dear little lamb," came the chipper voice of ferid. He saw fired lung forward, before he could even react a sword tore through his chest and into his in to his lower back. A sharp, white, hot pain engulfed his entire body. A familiar coppery taste filled his mouth. He spat the blood out and collapsed to the ground grasping his chest in pain. Tears blurred his vision as he shakily looked up to see ferid smiling down at him. "now to make sure you can't get help, my precious little lamb." He chuckled and plunged the blade into the back of yuu's left leg. Yuu let out a scream of pure agony as ferid twisted the blade in deeper and deeper. Suddenly the blade was ripped out from his leg, causing yuu to spit out more blood. Ferid's features twisted into a grin that no sane man could replicate. He then left yuu bleeding out on the ground, knowing full well that even if yuichiro did get help he was going to die.

Yuu cradled his leg in his arms as he tried to stop the bleeding with cloth, he knew that no matter what he does now he was going to die, but if he had to die he refused to die alone. He got up to his feet, he winced as a surge of pain ran across his leg as soon as he put weight onto it.

 _ **I'm coming home, I'm coming home,**_

He started to limp towards the direction he came from. He knew that there was a massive chance that he would die before he got back to his family, they were 10 minutes away for god sake. More blood entered his mouth at the effort of just moving his body. rain clouds started to gather.

 _ **Tell the world I'm coming home,**_

Memories started to flood his vision. The first time he met Mika at the orphanage, Meeting guren, meeting his new family, waking up in the hospital to shinoa sitting next to him. He knew memory flashbacks are the first sign of death but he refused to give up so he pushed the memories back and limped on.

 _ **Let the rain wash away,**_

He felt rain hit his face and wounds, the pain in his leg started to get too much for him to handle. 'Only 5 more minutes and I be home.' was the only thought that kept him going.

 _ **All the pain of yesterday,**_

He started to go into a coughing fit as blood started to fill his lungs, blood covered the ground and washed away in the drains as the rain washed down upon him. He finally collapsed to his knees as his leg finally gave out.

 _ **I**_ _ **know my kingdom awaits,**_

He can't give up he thought not when I'm so close. Only 2 more minutes remain and he would be home.

 _ **And they've forgiven my mistakes,**_

mud and cuts coated his stomach and front of his legs as he finally reached the house they were staying at. Shakily he lifted himself up and opened the door and collapsed on the carpeted floor. Blood started to soak into the cream of the carpet as he tried to lift himself up the stairs. As soon as he heard footsteps echoed across the landing to inspect the noise downstairs he stopped trying to get up the stairs. The hallway light was flicked on as they raced down the stairs to find yuu to be the cause of the noise. Screams erupted from Yoichi and mitsuba, while Shiho gasped and shinoa and Mikaela let out a strangled cry as they saw yuu had cuts and blood all over his body. "Yuu are you ok?" shinoa asked rolling yuu over to inspect his body. She started to cry as she saw his leg completely mangled from the sword. Everyone was shocked to hear shinoa crying. Shinoa never cries. She slowly realized yuu was holding his chest. She reached out and removed his hand to find he had been stabbed in the chest straight through his heart. She instantly held her hand down on the wound and yelled at someone to "GET SOME BANDAGES NOW!" "st-stop please stop shinoa it huts" yuu croaked out whilst coughing out blood. She felt as though someone had stabbed her through the chest multiple times, who knew though's words could bring so much pain? The bandages were quickly past to her. Before she could even apply the first bandage yuu grasped her hand "Don't waste the bandages on me, we all know I'm not going to make it" yuu said then coughed up blood almost proving the point. Anyone who had managed to hold it together quickly fell apart as they realized that yuu was going to die no matter what they do, except shinoa who was denying the inevitable fate of the young hero. yuu looked out to something behind him but turned back to shinoa.

 _ **I'm coming home, I'm coming home,**_

"yuu don't be silly of course your going to make it," she said with her usual chipper tone. "Shinoa I need to do one last thing before I die." He reached up and kissed her. "I love you," Yuu said with a smile. "I love you to yuu" shinoa gasped out as she as the realization he was going to die no matter what she did finally sink in. Yuu could finally make out the little faces of his old family and smiled as they said "come on yuu you have to let go, you need to come with us now, just close your eyes ok" they said softly with both happiness and sadness in their eyes. "I can hear my family calling for me to go with them, all I need to do is close my eyes," yuu said with a smile. "yuu whatever you do don't follow them, please don't go you'll die if you do. Just, Just don't close your eyes." Mikaela whispered to yuu. "Mika I have to, it hurts too much to stay awake," yuu said while wincing as he shifted his body." Ok, yuu we will let you go rest I love you yuu you were my brother, we will never forget you." Mikaela said shakenly he knew it was selfish to force yuu to stay alive."Thank you, Mika." He said whilst smiling tears glistened as he started to cry. Yuu reached out and grabbed Shinoa's hand. "don't blame your selves for my death ok, it wasn't your fault. Just know you're the best family I could have ever asked for." He slowly started to close his eyes. "no yuu don't." Shinoa gasped out, whilst Mika looked away and broke down into sobs and the others looked on with horror. "I love you gu-" His words were cut short. His breathing finally stopped. His heart finally gave out. His hand slipped out of shinoa's and finally relaxed. His eyes slowly opened but the spark of life that was once in them was now gone for good. His eyes now were forever open forever unfocused and glazed over.

 _ **Tell the world that I'm coming.**_

Yuu got up and grabbed the little hands of his family and walked towards the light only looking back once to the grief-stricken family crying over his body. his heart filled with sorrow but he knew, he no longer belonged in this world. Before he left he was met with the face of Asuramaru. "goodbye yuu, we will all miss you." tears trailed down the pale cheeks of the demon as he smiled and waved goodbye "goodbye I love you all."

"yuu? Yuu? YUU!? yuu please wake up. If this is a joke it isn't funny. Yuu? Please, yuu just please wake up." Shinoa let out a scream of pain and anguish. Then they heard the faint sound of yuu's voice one last time "goodbye I love you all." Everyone broke down in tears they all knew that yuu was now dead. what could have taken their hero, their family, to one, even their lover, away from them? Shiho closed yuu's eyes, not wanting to see his lifeless eyes anymore. He then noticed a note clutched in yuu's overhand. carefully he took the note and read it. "no, no, no, you IDIOT!" Shiho said in disbelief. the rest finally noticed the note. They all took it in turns reading the note, each reaction was worse than the last. It finally reached shinoa, as soon as she read it she slammed her fist's into the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. Why did ferid think he could take yuu from them. "I don't know about you guys but I say we get our revenge," said mitsuba with an insane grin plastered on her face. They all agreed on their lives that they would avenge yuu even if it was the last thing they were to ever do.

* * *

Ferid was pronounced dead 6 days later. Yuu's family gathered around his grave. "Hey yuu, how are you doing" shinoa let out a bitter laugh. "We got revenge for you, yuu so now you can pass on knowing ferid is dead." Mikaela stepped forward "you know your so dumb right, you always value over people's lives more than your own, I really should have seen this coming." tears rolled down his eyes as he pressed his forehead against yuu's grave. "I know we didn't always see eye to eye, hell I even thought I hated you for a while, but now I realize you were one of the best friends I could have ever wished for, you should have asked for help you idiot" Shiho confessed. "you were my first friend yuu, I will never forget you, you didn't deserve to die" Yoichi said through tears. "There are no words that can express the pain I'm in right now yuu. I wish I could have finally saved your life to pay you back, I guess it will never happen now. I just hope you're just in a better place now." Mitsuba spoke in a hoarse voice. "I love you yuu it isn't fair, you were my world my life, I need you so much, without you it is like I can't breathe, why did you have to go yuu there was so much for us. It just isn't fair." shinoa gasped out tears flowed down her face as she clutched her chest in pain as the memory of his death replayed in her mined. Eventually, they left. Leaving the lonely grave belonging to yuu. on the grave it read

 **Yuichiro Hyakuya**

 **October 16, 2004 - September 2, 2016**

 **died saving though's he loved, he was**

 **.beloved by all, and will be forever missed**


End file.
